Because I Love You
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: kalau kau bisa mencintai, kau harus mencintai keduanya, jika kau harus melukai, lukai keduanya. last chapter is Update! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Because I Love You

Chapter one: Sebuah Ikatan

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

_Persahabatan itu memang suatu ikatan yang rentan. _

_Sesuatu yang lebih sulit mengikatnya ketimbang melepasnya. _

_Namun bagaimana jika ikatan itu terlalu kuat hingga kita tak dapat melepasnya? _

------

_Flashback, 11 years ago…_

"_Hey, boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?" tanya seorang anak berambut merah kepada anak perempuan bermata Hazel. "Namaku Renji Abara, 6 tahun!" kata anak itu._

"_Eh?" kata Gadis yang ia ajak berkenalan itu. "Oh, eh Boleh, namaku Momo Hinamori…" kata Momo._

"_Hey, kita ajak dia bermain, yuk…" kata Renji, menunjuk anak di ujung yang sendirian. "hey, kita main, yuk?" kata REnji lagi, seraya berlari menuju anak itu._

"_Renji, tunggu aku!" kata Momo._

"_Hey, namamu siapa? Aku Renji Abarai!" kata Renji pada anak itu._

"_A-aku Izuru Kira…" kata anak itu._

"_Hey, mulai hari ini kita bersahabat, ya! Selamanya!" kata Momo, menjulurkan tangannya._

"_Oke!" kata Renji, menumpuk tangannya dengan tangan Momo._

"_Oke!" kata Izuru, juga menumpuk tangannya dengan tangan Renji._

"_True Friend!" teriak mereka bertiga._

------

"Momo! Ayo cepat, Kira sudah menunggumu!" kata Sousuke, memanggil putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya Otou-san…" kata Momo, seraya memakai kaus kakinya.

------

"Izuru-kun, kau cepat sekali…" kata Momo, saat itu mereka sudah di jalan.

"Hehe, biasa aja, kamunya aja yang lamban dari dulu…" kata Izuru.

"Ahh~ apa itu, jahat sekali!" kata Momo, mencoba memukul Izuru.

"Hehehe, biarin aja…" kata Izuru berlindung di balik tasnya.

"Oi! Kalian berdua ini, meninggalkan aku…" kata seseorang dari dalam mobil yang melintas, lalu berhenti.

"Kau Lamban, sih…" kata Izuru.

"Renji-kun! Ayo turun dari mobil! Kau tak boleh malas!" omel Momo, seraya menyeret-nyeret anak Direktur Abarai Corporation itu.

"Iya-iya, Momo, kau tak boleh galak, kita ini sudah SMU kelas 3, lho, pantas saja kau tak punya pacar…" Kata Renji, seraya turun dari mobil.

"Blleee! Biarin…" kata Momo, seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Momo, tenang saja, aku yang akan jadi mempelai pria-mu…" kata Izuru, bercanda.

"Hey, tidak boleh, baboon di rumah ku yang akan jadi mempelainya, hahahahaha…" kata Renji.

"Uhhh! Renji-kun jahat!" kata Momo, memukul lengan Renji.

"Momo yang keras!" sorak Izuru.

"Aw, aw, iya iya ampun…" kata Renji, berlagak takut.

"Mou…" kata Momo, mengembungkan pipinya lalu masuk ke sekolah terlebih dahulu.

"Hahahahaha, pipi gembungnya itu lucu…" kata Renji.

"Umm, iya, ayo cepat masuk…" kata Izuru.

------

"Pelajaran Olahraga hari ini berenang, kalian cepat berganti baju!" kata Iba-sensei, si guru Olahraga.

"Hey Momo, ini lomba 100m, yuk!"kata Renji, sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Umm tidak, aku tak berenang hari ini…" kata Momo.

"Eh? Ken…" tanya Renji, namun belum sempat Renji selesai bicara, Izuru sudah menariknya duluan.

"Baka, jangan tanya kenapa, donk…" kata Izuru.

"Eh?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Dia pasti lagi 'itu', makanya enggak berenang…" kata Izuru.

"Itu apa?" tanya Renji, masih bingung.

"Astaga, jangan buat aku menyebutnya donk…" kata Izuru kesal.

"Itu apaan sih?" tanya Renji, dengan wajah innocent.

"Datang bulan, bodoh…" kat Izuru, wajahnya merah.

"Oh…" kata Renji.

"Astaga…" kata Izuru, menggelengkan kepalanya.

------

"Hey Momo, kau tak berenang?" tanya Rukia, sahabat karibnya itu.

"Sedang tidak bisa, kau beranang saja, aku di kelas saja…" kata Momo, seraya meraba perutnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti, taka pa, sudah, ya…" kata Rukia, seraya menutup pintu kelas. Namun baru saja pintu itu di tutup, ternyata ada lagi yang membukanya.

"Lho? Ada satu anggota trio 'TF' di sini…" kata Rangiku.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa berenang…" jawab Momo.

"Hey, mumpung kau disini, aku mau tanya-tanya…" kata Rangiku, mendekati Momo.

"Apa?" kata Momo.

"Apa kesukaan Tuan Abarai?" kata Rangiku, yamg memang menyukai Renji.

"Oh, itu,dia suka Pisang, dan sangat suka kesenian berpedang." kata Momo.

"Oh, begitu, satu hal lagi, apa Renji punya orang yang dia suka?" tanya Rangiku.

"Umm aku tak tahu…" kata Momo, jujur.

"Ummh baiklah, sudahlah, aku Cuma mau tanya itu saja," kata Rangiku seraya beranjak, menuju pintu. "Heran cewek bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi teman dua orang hebat…" kata Rangiku, lalu menutup pintu kelas.

"Kurang ajar…" kata Momo, ingin sekali mengejar si Blonde itu, sayang sekali perutnya sedang sakit. '_Heran mengapa cewek bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi teman dua orang hebat…' _kata-kat Rangiku itu terngiang di telinganya. "Umm, memang, Izuru-kun, adalh juara umum tiap semesternya, dan Renji-kun, dia adalah anak klub atletik yang mengharumkan nama sekolah… sedangakn aku hanya gadis naïf yang hadir di antara mereka berdua… atau jangan-jangan dia benar…" gumam Momo, namun tak lama pandangannya gelap.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Because I Love You

Chapter two: Hati yang Goyah

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

"Nggh…" Momo membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya di tempat yang serba putih.

"Momo, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Dua suara yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

"Izuru-kun? Renji-kun?" tanya Momo, melihat dua sahabat kecilnya ada di kanan-kiri nya.

"Sehabis kami Olahraga, kau tak sadarkan diri di kelas, kata Izuru, kau mungkin kekurangan darah…" jelas Renji.

"Ya ampun, ini jam pelajaran Mayuri-sensei, kan?" tanya Momo tiba-tiba. Renji dan Izuru mengangguk. "Kalian kembalilah kekelas, aku akan baik-baik aja.." kata Momo.

"Benar?" tanya Izuru.

"Ya, tak apa, pergilah kalian berdua…" kata Momo, seraya mendorong dua orang pria itu kea rah pintu.

"Ba-baiklah.." kata Renji.

"Huff, aku merepotkan mereka berdua lagi…" Kata Momo, seraya kembali ke kasurnya. "Apa yang dikatakan Rangiku benar, ya?"

------

"Hey, Izuru, apakah kau punya orang yang kau suka?" tanya Renji, saat itu mereka masih di koridor.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Izuru.

"Orang yang kau suka, atau mungkin cinta…" kata Renji.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu.." kata Izuru. "Ayo masuk, sensei pasti ngomel-ngomel.." kata Izuru lagi, membuka pintu kelas.

"Ya…"

------

"Teng, teng, teng!" bel pulang berbunyi.

"Momo, kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri?" tanya Izuru.

"Kalau mau kita antar pulang saja?" kata Renji, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sungguh, Izuru-kun, Renji-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri…" kata Momo, meyakinkan.

"Umm, baiklah, ayo kita pulang, Izuru.." kata Renji.

"Oke, hati-hati dijalan, ya…" kata Izuru.

"Yaa…" kata Momo, melihat mereka keluar kelas. "Haaah, mereka itu baik sekali sih, jadi repot, tahu…" gumam Momo, seraya merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Dasar, kau ini tidak tahu, ya? Kau itu sudah membuat mereka repot, tahu…" kata suara seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelasnya, karena kebetulan pintu kelas tadi tak di tutup oleh Renji.

"Eh?" tanya Momo, seraya berbalik.

"Ah, eh, ah, eh! Kau tahu, kau itu selalu membuat mereka repot! Kasian Izuru dan Renji…" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde-nya itu.

"Apa maksudmu Rangiku?" tanya Momo tajam.

"Hah, kau pikir aku tak tahu? Semenjak kecil kau lah yang paling lemah, merepotkan, dan naïf. Aku kasian oleh mereka berdua, hanya kau peralat…" kata Rangiku, sinis.

"Jaga bicaramu, ya!" kata Momo, kesal. "Aku tak pernah memperalat mereka!" katanya lagi, ingin sekali menampar wajah Rangiku.

"Oh ya? Ah jangan-jangan kau mempengaruhi mereka agar mereka menyukaimu?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Momo, bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Mereka menyukaimu, dan mereka mulai bersaing untuk mendapatkan mu!" kata Rangiku.

"Arrgh!" kata Momo, lalu ia memakai tasnya dan menabrak Rangiku dengan keras.

"Hey!" kata Rangiku. Namun Momo tidak memperdulikannya. Rangiku mengeluarkan Handphone nya dan menekan nomor. "Ya, di tempat yang kukatakan tadi."

------

"Apa maksud Rangiku tadi?" batin Momo, galau.

"Brukk!" ia menabrak seseorang, ternyata seorang anak SMU lain.

"Maaf!" kata Momo, seraya membungkuk.

"Aduh, sakit…" kata cowok yang di tabrak Momo itu.

"A-anu maaf, aku tadi tak melihat jalan…" kata Momo.

"Heh, kau piker minta maaf saja cukup?" kata cowok itu.

"Eh?" tanya Momo.

"Prok, prok!" anak itu menepukkan tangannya dua kali. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama dengan anak itu.

"Grep!" seseorang teman anak itu, memegang kedua tangan Momo.

"Eh, a-apa maumu?" tanya Momo, gemetar.

"Bermain-main sebentar…" kata anak itu, melepas kancing atas seragam Momo.

"JANGAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN! RENJI! IZURU!" teriak Momo.

"Disini jarang ada orang lewat, lho…" kata anak itu.

"DUAGGH!" seseorang memukul anak itu dari belakang.

"Dasar kuman-kuman pengganggu.." kata orang itu.

"DUAGH! BRUKK! BUGH! DUAGHH!" dalam seketika anak itu menghajar sekawanan anak yang hamper meng'apa-apa'kan Momo.

"Hu-Huweeee!!!" tangis Momo langsung pecah.

"E-eh, k-kau tak apa, kan?" tanya anak itu bingung. Tanpa sadar Momo membenamkan wajahnya pada dada anak itu, karena anak itu dekat.

"Uhh, ma-maaf…" kata Momo sesenggukan.

"Er, tak apa, kau mau ku antar pulang?" tanya anak itu. Tanpa sadar Momo mengangguk.

------

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya…" ujar anak itu ketika sudah di depan rumah Momo.

"Ya…" kata Momo. Lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Astaga! Kau ceroboh sekali, kau kan belum berterimakasih..." kata Momo, mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hey.." kata Momo, seraya keluar rumahnya. Namun ia sudah tak melihat anak tadi. "Huuff, sial…"

------

"Huuhh…" kata Momo lemas, menaruh dagunya di atas meja.

"Momo, kau kenapa?" tanya Izuru.

"Ung, enggak apa…" kata Momo malas-malasan.

"Ayolah, kalau kau baik-baik saj tak mungkin begini…" kata Renji.

"Sungguh, aku tak apa…" kata Momo.

"Teng, teng, teng!" bel masuk berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Unohana-sensei begitu memasuki kelas. "Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru…" katanya lagi.

"Eh? Siapa sensei?" celetuk Rukia.

"Nak, masuklah." Ujar Unohana-sensei. Lalu seseorang anak berambut seputih salaju masuk.

"Salam kenal, aku Hitsugaya Toushiro, mohon bantuannya!" kata anak berambut seputih salju. Momo yang tak memperhatikan, baru menyadari,

"Hey, kau kan yang kemarin?" Tanya Momo dan Toushiro bersamaan.

**------TBC------**


	3. Chapter 3

Because I Love You

Last Chapter: Because I Love You

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

-XxX-

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Izuru.

"Er, kemarin tak sengaja bertemu…" ujar Momo, apa adanya.

"Baiklah, Hitsugaya, duduk di belakang Hinamori, ya.." kata Unohana-Sensei. "Yak, anak-anak, buka buku halaman 275…" sambungnya.

"Hai.." gumam Toushiro, ketika melewati tempat duduk Momo.

"Er, hai.." kata Momo, sedikit canggung. Lalu dengan cepat ia menulis di secarik kertas, dan Memberikannya ke Toushiro. Meski sedikit bingung Toushiro tetap mengangguk.

-XxX-

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Toushiro bingung, karena Momo menulis agar Toushiro tak menceritakan apapun tentang kemarin.

"Ng, karena yang namanya Izuru Kira dan Renji Abarai itu, teman masa kecilku yang sangat-sangat overprotective kepadaku.." bisik Momo.

"Umm, baiklah…" kata Toushiro.

"Momo!" panggil Izuru dan Renji. "Ngapain sih berduaan begitu?" tambah Renji.

"Ehehehehe, maaf-maaf.." kata Momo, lalu menghampiri dua sahabat lecilnya yang really overprotective padanya itu.

"Ayo makan, kau tidak boleh kekurangan darah lagi seperti kemarin!" kata Renji. Memberikan banyak sekali Bayam ke dalam bento Momo.

"Hee? Tapi aku tak begitu suka bayam, jangan memeberiku sebanyak itu, donk!" omel Momo.

"Yah, Professor kita mengatakan bayam mempunyai kandungan zat besi yang tinggi, supaya kau tidak anemia lagi!" perintah Renji.

"Iya Momo, makan yang banyak, ya!" kata Izuru, ikut-ikutan memberi banyak bayam untuk Momo.

"Astaga! Kalian berdua ini isi bento-nya hanya bayam, ya?" ujar Momo, sweat drop.

"Hahahahahaha, kalian berdua itu Trio yang lucu sekli, ya!" celetuk seseorang di belakang mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro.

"Ah!" gumam Momo mendapat ide, tiba-tiba saja ia memindahkan Bayam-Bayamnya ke Bento milik Toushiro.

"Hey!" kata Toushiro, lalu kembali memindahkan Bayam itu ke Bento Renji, dan Renji memindahkannya ke Bento Izuru. Akhirnya, alih-alih makan, Empat orang itu malah bermain 'pindah bayam'. Dan Momo tanpa sedikit pun merasa dapat tatapan sengit seseorang.

-XxX-

"Hey, Izuru, Momo, aku pulang duluan, ya, karena biasa tuh, ayahku.." gerutu Renji.

"Hahahahahaha, yah, baiklah, salam untuk ayahmu ya!" kata Izuru.

"Oke!" kata Renji, lalu keluar kelas.

"Hey, pulang bersama-sama, yuk?" tawar Momo kepada Toushiro.

"Hmm, boleh, deh…" kata Toushiro, karena kebetulan rumahnya se arah dengan rumah Momo dan Izuru.

-XxX-

"Hey Toushiro, kau ini aneh juga, ya, minggu depan kan sudah Ujian, kau sempat pindah, ya…" celetuk Izuru.

"Hmm, iya, yah, ayahku kerja-nya keliling-keliling, selama SMU aku hampir 11 kali ganti tempat sekolah, lho…" kata Toushiro, menghitung-hitung semua sekolah yang pernah ia masuki.

"Haa?" tanya Momo dan Izuru, sweat drop.

"Iya, aku juga pernah sekolah di Korean, di Pahang, Pusan dan Seoul, lalu Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, Kyoto, Fukuoka, Nagata, Beika, dan Terakhir ya Karakura ini…" kata Toushiro lagi.

"Haa? Korea? Waw.." kata Momo.

"Tapi kata Ayah ini tempat terakhir, karena kantor cabang yang disini Manager-nya mengundurkan diri jadi ayahku yang menggantikan…" kata Toushiro Panjang-lebar.

"Hoooo, begitu, hahahaha, kasian kamu, donk sering ketinggalan pelajaran.." kata Izuru.

"Iya, lumayan, untung saja aku selalu bisa menangkap apa yang di ajarkan oleh Guru.." kata Toushiro.

"Hey, kalau begitu, kita bertiga, eh Berempat, harus Lulus semua!" kata Momo, menyemangati teman-temannya itu.

"Yeah!"

-XxX-

Dua minggu kemudian…

"Ya ampun, sudah ujian begini, kita jadi santai, ya, nganggur terus…" kata Renji.

"Siapa bilang nyantai? Aku selalu deg-degan dengan hasil Ujian kita !" ujar Momo.

"Hmm, kalian berdua benar, tapi aku lebih memusingkan kalau aku akan masuk Universitas mana…" kata Toushiro, melihat Brosur-brosur Universitas di atas mejanya.

"Hahahahaha, sudahlah, kita pasti lulus!" celetuk Izuru.

"Yah, juara umu patut bicara begitu, kalau aku sih sepertinya masih perlu di pertimbangkan.." kata Momo.

"Hey, Kira ada benarnya, kita Harus positive thinking…" kata Toushiro, masih belum melepas matanya dari brosur-brosur Universitas yang akan ia pilih.

"Kalau aku sih di suruh untuk meneruskan perusahaan, tapi aku malas sekali, membosankan sehari-hari berada di ruangan yang sama…" kata Renji.

"Hahahahaha…" tawa yang lainnya.

"Teng, teng, teng!" bel pulang berbunyi, dan anak-anak langsung menghambur ke koridor.

"Hey, aku pulang duluaan, lagi-lagi hari ini aku punya meeting.." kata Renji, lalu keluar kelas.

"Wah, terkadang jadi executive muda seperti dia ribet juga, ya.." kata Toushiro.

"Hmm, iya, jadinya kita jarang pulang bareng…" kata Izuru.

"Eh, ng, aku tak bermaksud mengantikannya, lho…" kata Toushiro, merasa tidak enak.

"Hoo, enggak, kok, kami enggak pernah berpikiran begitu…" kata Momo menenangkan.

"Hmm, iya, santai aja, lagi pula kau anaknya asik, kok.." kata Izuru.

"Hmm, Makasih, ayo pulang…" kata Toushiro.

"Ayoo.."

-XxX-

"Terima kasih Izuru-kun, mau mengantarku sampai ke rumah…" kata Momo, di depan Rumahnya.

"Ng, sama-sama, er, ini, untukmu, tolong di baca, ya.." kata Izuru, menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Momo.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Momo, bingung.

"Baca saja! Bye!" kata Izuru, sebelum akhirnya ia berbelok ke arah Rumahnya.

"Yah, baiklah…"

-XxX-

"_Dear Momo, _

_maaf aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu._

_Namun, aku inging jujur, aku Suka padamu._

_Sudah sejak lama, namun aku takut ini mengotori persahabatan kita._

_Namun pada akhirnya kukatakan juga._

_Kumohon agar kau segera menjawab pertanyaanku._

_True friend, _

_Kira Izuru_

_-e-_

"Hah? Izuru-kun meyukaiku?" tanya Momo, pada dirinya sendiri. Belum sempat kekalutannya hilang, tiba-tiba ayahnya memanggilnya karena ada Renji.

"Renji-kun? Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Momo.

"Er, bisa kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Renji. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan izin dari Sousuke.

-XxX-

"Ada apa Renji-kun?" tanya Momo. Saat itu mereka berdua ada di sebuah taman.

"Ng, maaf kalau tiba-tiba aku meminta bertemu denganmu, karena, karena, aku, ingin menyatakan perasaanku, aku, menyukaimu…" kata Renji.

"Eh?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Ya, yah, menjawabnya besok juga tak apa, ng, kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Renji cepat.

"Ng, aku mau di sini sebentar, kau pulanglah duluan…" kata Momo.

"Sungguh?" tanya Renji.

"Ya, pulanglah.." kata Momo. Lalu setelah Renji pulang ia malah hanya sendirian, karena Taman itu sepi sekali. "Ternyata, yang dikatakan Matsumoto benar…" gumam Momo lemas. _'Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Mereka menyukaimu, dan mereka mulai bersaing untuk mendapatkan mu!'_ kata-kata Matsumoto itu terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Hinamori?" tanya seseorang, menepuk pundak Momo.

"Eh?" tanya Momo, seraya menoleh. "Toushiro?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku, bingung… uhh…" akata Momo, tiba-tiba saja Momo membenamkan wajahnya di dada Toushiro.

"Bingung kenapa? Mungkin aku bisa Bantu…" kata Toushiro, bersimpati.

"Dua orang yang ku sayangi, dua-duanya berlomba menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku benar-benar bingung…uhh…" gumam Momo, sesenggukan.

"Jangan-jangan Kira dan Abarai?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya, dan aku benar-benar bingung, aku takut melukai perasaan mereka…" kata Momo.

"Hey Hinamori, aku hanya punya beberapa kalimat untukmu, kalau kau bisa mencintai, kau harus mencintai keduanya, jika kau harus melukai, lukai keduanya." kata Toushiro. "Memang ini terdengar egois, tapi jika kau memang terlalu bingung, pahamilah kata-kataku." kata Toushiro.

"Uhh, ba-baiklah…" kata Momo.

"Sekarang kau pulanglah, kau perempuan, tak baik malam-malam begini ada di luar." kata Toushiro, lalu Momo mengangguk.

-XxX-

Hari Kelulusan…

"Ada apa Momo?" tanya Renji.

"Hmm, maaf lama, tapi aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian.." kata Momo.

"Pe-pertanyan kalian? Maksudmu Kami berdua?" tanya Izuru.

"Ya.." kata Momo. "Sebenarnya, kalian menyatakan Cinta pada hari yang sama, membuatku sangat bingung, namun pada akhirnya, aku memilih… untuk tidak memilih siapa pun." kata Momo.

"Eh?' ujar Renji kaget.

"Aku, minta maaf, karena aku tak mau salah satu dari kita terluka jika aku memilih satu dari kalian…" kata Momo. "Because, I love you.. Uhh…" ujar Momo, lalu menangis.

"Momo, terima kasih…"

-XxX-

5 years later…

"Renji, ya?" tanya seorang gadis kepada Seorang pria berambut merah di sebuah café.

"Eh? Sia.. Momo?" tanya Renji.

"Wah, benar! Apa kabar?" tanya Momo.

"tentu saja baik, kau sendiri?" kata Renji.

"Hahaha, seperti yang kau lihat! Mana Izuru?" tanya Momo.

"Sebentar lagi ia datang, tadi aku janji bertemu dengannya disini, tak sengaja bertemu denganmu.." kata Renji.

"Hahahaha, aku baru pulang dari Jerman kemarin…" kata Momo.

"Maaf aku terlambat…" kata Izuru, yang baru saja datang. "Lho, Momo?" tanya Izuru begitu melihat Momo.

"Hai! Apa kabar nih Professor?" tanya Momo.

"baik, tentu saja, kau sendiri?" tanya Momo.

"Hehehe, tentu saja baik, hehehehe…" kata Momo.

"Tak menyngka, ya, kita bisa bertemu disini…" kata Izuru.

"Iya, oh ya, bagaimana Kuliahmu?" tanya Renji pada Momo.

"Tentu saja sudah selesai, bahkan aku sudah bekerja di sana.." kata Momo.

"Lho? Terus kau kembali ke Jepang untuk apa?" tanya Izuru.

"Aku, akan menikah dalam waktu dekat…" kata Momo.

"Waw, selamat, ya.. siapa pria beruntung yang mendapat Cintamu?" tanya Renji.

"Hmm, kalian kenal, kok, seorang cowok pintar seperti Izuru, namun juga Keren seperti Renji.." kata Momo.

"Wah, siapa, ya? Jangan-jangan, ah, Hitsugaya!" kata Izuru.

"Bingo! Setahun aku di Jerman, ia menyusulku ke sana, karena ia juga melanjutkan ke sana.. lalu ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin lebih dekat denganku…"

-XxX-

"Semoga Bahagia, ya!" teriak para Undangan pada Momo dan Toushiro yang baru saja keluar dari Gereja dan menuju Mobil sedan Limousine putih yang menunggu mereka.

"Ayo, Nona.." kata Toushiro, membukakan pintu untuk Momo.

"Hehehehe…"

"Nah, ayo jalan…" kata Toushiro, yang sudah di dalam Mobil.

"Senang sekali hari ini…" gumam Momo, lalu tak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata Momo, di pohon yang cukup besar yang agak jauh dari kerumunan para undangan, ada dua Orang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Kau Harus Bahagia, Momo.." gumam Momo, mengikuti gerakan Bibir Renji dan Izuru.

"Momo, ada apa?" tanya Toushiro, mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari Momo, lalu Momo menangis di dada Toushiro.

"Tak apa, ini tangis bahagia…"

-The End-Owarimasu-Tamat-

Dee: Maaf kalau mendadak jalan ceritanya terlalu cepat…

Megu: ya, karena itu mohon Review nya! Wassalam!

0


End file.
